ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Curses, Foiled...Again!?
Moved the following from the main page: * I have the quest Making Headlines open and was able to complete this. Upon first speaking with Hiwon-Biwon I received the key item Windurst Walls Scoop. Speaking to him a second time I was able to get the Lock of Hiwon's Hair. * I had the quests Making Headlines and Blast from the Past both completed and Shantotto would NOT give me the quest. Had Nothing Matters flagged, and had to complete that first and got quest. Just info if anyone gets stuck. Please put other anomalies here or officially edit the quest page. Thanks. --Lastarael 01:49, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Edited the part about only needing to zone to be able to start the quest, you need to wait for the next game day, tested on Sep. 28th 2017. Cemalidor (talk) 20:01, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Just tried doing this quest after four game days and several zones. I had to talk to Hirwon once to get a "I'm starting to feel sick" message and to Shontotto gloating about it, then zoning again and getting the sick message from Hirwon and the quest from Shontotto. Not sure what the deal was, but if you've waited the game day and zoned once, try doing this. Dracoth 15:14, 1 May 2008 (UTC) I was unable to get this quest on a level one job, but it activated on a level five job. Since level 10 is required for the next quest, I'm guessing level 5 is required for this quest. Preciouskitten 05:46, December 20, 2009 (UTC) If you're having trouble with this quest do the following: After waiting 2 game days, talk to Hiwon-Biwon first. Then talk to Shantotto and she'll say "Ohoho! Our peeping tom has been enjoying that Skeleton Dance Curse I placed on him, no?". You must zone out and zone back in before she will say "Ah! Thank goodness...there you are! I've been looking all over Windurst for you! Ha~h!" She'll first ask if anyone will miss you if you were to disappear. Pick anyone, she'll give the same answer for both. Now the second question she asks you must pick the 'No Way!' Option to get the quest. Since I <3 Shantotto, I kept picking the second option about taking full responsibility for the curse. You don't need to zone before you go and get Hiwon-Biwon's lock of hair or before giving it to her to complete the quest. Akeda 19:31, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Windsday, I did the first quest. Zoned out, ran back and by then it was Iceday(the next day). Then I talked to Hiwon, talked to Shantotto, zoned out again. Came back and she gave me the quest. So it seems you only need to wait one day but have to talk to the NPCs. --Futan 23:51, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Completed quest without any problems with Nothing Matters active. I have Making Headlines open and was able to complete this quest. Speaking with Hiwon-Biwon resulted in receiving the key item Windurst Walls Scoop. I was able to get Lock of Hiwon's Hair by speaking with him a second time. Zoning was not required. August 30 2010 Lilpooht Carbuncle server. I'm not sure what happened, but I had the darndest experience in getting this quest to start. I'm trying to get Trust: Shantotto and went to Shantotto without either Trust: Nanaa Mihgo or Curses, Foiled A-Golem!?. After talking ot Nanaa Mihgo, I discovered I needed to become her friend via the Mihgo's Amigo quest. So what I did was: Start and finish the previous quest Curses, Foiled Again! During the 2 game day period, I went and got the 4X Yagudo Necklaces and completed the Mihgo's Amigo quest. Obviously, this meant I zoned multiple times. After waiting the 2 game days (actually turned out to be 8 game days), I came back and was still getting the skeleton curse message. I tried: Logging out (as I read it is the same as zoning). As a FYI: I zoned multiple times into many different zones during the 8 game days it took me to get around to coming back to start this quest. I visited my Mog Garden, East Sarutabaruta and West Sarutabaruta, Giddeus, Windurst Woods, Bastok Mines, Port Bastok, and the list goes on and on . . . Read this page (Talk:Curses, Foiled...Again!?) and ended up talking to Hiwon-Biwon and getting his sick message. Again I zoned by logging out, but, time and again nothing changed. Went through my quest and mission lists for the various quests and missions mentioned. I even checked to insure I completed the previous quest (just to be safe). Finally, I decided to "zone for real" and went to Windurst Woods, came back and talked to Hiwon-Biwon, and he was no longer sick. He simply said "...Erck...!" Returning to Shantotto, he gave me the quest. Bottom line is simple. In the end the quest started and it will for you, too. Just keep trying and accept you may have to question everything several times. --IBHalliwell (talk) 09:45, April 27, 2014 (UTC)